


pillow talk

by milicavanilica13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Game, Virtual Reality, i was gonna say hurt/comfort but it doesn't really elaborate on the hurt, in their own ways but together, simualation au, theyre both coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milicavanilica13/pseuds/milicavanilica13
Summary: Shuichi wishes they could stay like this forever.But, they can’t. So instead he decides they will do things like this more often. Because of Kokichi, and because of himself. Because they deserve to be happy.Shuichi and Kokichi make a blanket fort.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> it's an implied vr au, since they're both alive ofc but are t r a u m a t i s e d by the killing game. (its okay though, theyre coping. and they have each other). not really mentioned or elaborated on tho.

A bundle of pillows, some chairs and three soft blankets later, the blanket fort is almost done. Just the finishing touches and they can go in. Shuichi takes the rainbow fairy lights and drapes them over the blanket which is supposed to be the roof. And Kokichi comes out of the bedroom with an armful of stuffed toys, ranging from teddy bears to an orange stuffed hippo.

“Well, Mr Detective what do you say? The Ouma Kokichi has some great ideas sometimes after all, doesn’t he?”

“I suppose he does.” – Shuichi says with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

He holds the blanket apart just enough for Kokichi to squeeze inside, then follows. They make themselves comfortable against each other, snuggled close together in the tiny pillow fort. A bag of chips and two soda cans are the chosen snacks, and of course they have music playing. It’s really comfortable like this. And they’re quiet. For the first time in a while Kokichi is quiet as well.

“Hi.” – whispers Shuichi in his hair.

“Hey.” – grins Kokichi.

It’s nice. Being together is nice.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m always okay when my dear Shumai is beside me.”

Shuichi sighs.

“Are you _really_ okay, though?”

No answer. So he lets it go. Kokichi will tell him what’s going on when he wants to. He’s learned not to push him, because he’ll just end up pushing him away.

After a while that dreamy atmosphere is gone, as Kokichi starts playing very weird music, which can barely be considered music. He’s slurping his soda and loudly chewing his chips.

“Okay okay, hold on. See this? This is my child. Her name is Kasey with a K and she is a triceratops. I’m looking for a playdate for her. Would you, kind sir, happen to have a child she can play with?” – Says Kokichi while holding up a purple dinosaur plushie.

“Uhm, well I mean I guess…”

“So??? Let’s see them.”

He picks a random toy form the pile next to them.

“This is… Kyle. And he is a uhmm… a tabby cat?”

“Yay! My precious Kasey will have so much fun playing with that kitten.”

Shuichi laughs. This is so childish, so silly. And yet, that’s all they really need right now. They need to feel normal again, like kids, innocent and pure and… not traumatised. And he knows this the way Kokichi deals with things. So he’s willing to join in on the game.

He’s willing to let himself forget for a while. Because he’ll have enough to remember during the night anyway.

“Well then, Kasey, you’re a fine young lady. Kyle here will be delighted to be your friend.”

They play and laugh until they’re rolling around in the blankets, and until the blanket fort is ruined and everything is a mess on the floor. It will be a pain to clean up the puddle of spilled soda and the potato chips sprinkled around later, but it doesn’t matter right now. Right now some trashy pop song is blaring from Shuichi’s phone and he’s got soda up his nose. Kokichi is running around and jumping over the pillows and talking rapidly.

It’s really nice.

Shuichi wishes they could stay like this forever.

But, they can’t. So instead he decides they will do things like this more often. Because of Kokichi, and because of himself. Because they deserve to be happy.

He pushes himself up and runs over to Kokichi – and kisses him on the cheek.

“Ooh, does Mr Detective have a cruuuush?”

“Kichiii-“ – Shuichi mumbles as he pushes his head in the crook of Kokichi’s neck. It’s so warm. He’s blushing. He blushes a lot. Especially around Kokichi.

“Nishishi. Don’t worry. I have a crush too!”

“Liar. You have a boyfriend.”

“Crush. Boyfriend. Same thing.”

He notices how Kokichi flinches at the word liar. So he kisses him again. And again. And again. To let him know it’s okay and that they’ll be okay.

(He believes they truly will be. As long as they have each other.)


End file.
